


Together

by Queen_B



Series: OT4 [5]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, OT4, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 15:57:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13170258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_B/pseuds/Queen_B
Summary: Just a lazy Sunday in bed together.Heavy Turtlecest. OT4.**2017 TMNT Choice Awards Winner ~ 2nd Place Most Turtle-tastic Tcest**





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'ed

* * *

 

 

 

“You know, we should do this way more often...” Donnie yawned and nuzzled the leaf green arm next to him.

The four turtles were sprawled out on their bed, tangled in each other. It was a lazy sunday afternoon, and for the first time in a long while Donatello had no urgent projects, and Leo actually didn't force them to do their afternoon training. So Mikey had suggested they'd all just go lay down and snuggle. No sex, only the four of them spending lazy quality time together.

 

“It _is_ kinda relaxing...” Leonardo admitted, tilting his head until it touched Raph's elbow, who had his arms crossed behind his head. His free hand drew lazy patterns on Donnie's arm as he studied the ceiling.

 

“Told ya, dude. Not a waste of time at all.” Mikey drawled from his spot between Raph and Donnie, head on Don's belly and feet comfortably over Raph's. “Just us, together.”

 

“But... we're not doing anything. Just staring at thin air.” Raphael's face was in a small frown.

 

“We don't have to _do_ anything. We're just enjoying our closeness. Doesn't it feel good to just... not think?”

 

Raph smirked and opened his mouth, but out came a yelp when his elbow was bitten by Leo. Raph sat up and cradled his elbow, staring at Leo with wide eyes.

 

“Did you just _bite_ me?!” He didn't seem angry, just really really surprised that their calm and collected leader would actually bite him in such a childish manner.

Don and Mikey bit their lips to keep from laughing.

 

“Don't ruin the mood, Raphael.” was all Leo had to say, not even trying to hide his amusement. That set off the youngest two and they burst out laughing. Leonardo was actually teasing Raph. That playful behavior of the oldest was so rare, and they cherished every second of it.

Raph rolled his eyes at their laughter and smirked a little.

 

“Okay okay, calm down you two.” And Mikey and Donnie really tried. But then they looked at each other and just started again. None of them knew what they were laughing about, not even themselves. It was just so refreshing to just laugh together.

 

Leo and Raph looked at each other and chuckled. “Let's give them something to laugh about.” The blue-banded turtle suggested and both Raph and him started tickling their younger mates.

 

“Nonononono!” Donnie yelled and tried to get away, but Mikey on his belly practically locked him in place. The youngster wiggled around in laughter as Raph tickled his sides. From his position he had easy access to the feet of his mates and tried to get revenge by tickling the emerald and leaf green ones. Raph instantly pulled them back, bending his knees and lifting Mikey in the process and rolling him towards him.

 

“Whoah!” Mikey gasped out at the movement and blinked when he was on his plastron then, face in Donnie's neck now and held in place by Raph's hands.

 

“Ya little runt! Tryna tickling me... jus wait!” The sea-green turtle squeaked when Raph started tickling the back of his thighs mercilessly.

 

Unfortunately Leo hasn't been faced by the feet-tickling and didn't even react when Donnie tried to tickle him back. He chuckled softly and pecked Don's cheek.

 

“You know I'm not ticklish.” He husked as his fingers moved over Donnie's skin. “You'll have to do better than that to make me stop.” Mikey's breath as he laughed tickled his olive neck, and it gave him an idea. With a sudden smirk that made Leo wary, he moved his hand in between Leo's legs and gripped his tail.

The effect was priceless to Donnie, as he could watch closely while Leo's eyes widened and he stiffened. The olive hand pinched the appendage until the oldest gave in and stopped his fingers from tickling.

Donatello's smirk faded slowly though when he saw how Leo's pupils dilated.

 

“Well played, babe... well played.” he said lowly and with a fast move he gripped Don's tail too, eliciting a gasp from him.

 

“Ngh, Raph stop...” Mikey's moan pulled Leo's and Donnie's attention towards the other pair. “We... we're not doing this right... now.” Mike managed to get out between pants, biting his lip to keep from moaning for more. “We're just... relaxing... together... No sex...”

 

Leo and Don were mesmerized by Mikey's flushed face for a moment, his pleasured expression with darkened eyes and almost drooling going straight to their groins before they noticed what Raph was doing to their little brother.

 

“This is relaxing, baby.” Raphael sounded amused, but his deep rough tone gave away his arousal. He had stopped tickling his brother and started to massage the thighs up to Mikey's butt and tail. From the position in Raph's lap, every wiggle and movement Mike made rubbed their lower plastrons together.

 

The orange banded turtle gave another moan and tried to get away again, managing to inch closer to Donnie's neck before Raph stilled him again with his free hand. The one currently massaging his tail trailed lower so it could rub at the swollen entrance.

Raph let out a churr at the moist feeling. Mikey whimpered and flushed more, burying his face in Donnie's warm neck.

 

“And ya look like ya enjoying yerself...” he chuckled, continuing to tease the leaking entrance by just rubbing over it.

 

Leo and Don both watched with wide eyes, not even trying to keep their arousal hidden anymore. They had begun to stroke each other's tails absentmindedly, churring when Raph did. Donnie gasped when he felt Mikey starting to lick at his neck and closed his eyes in bliss at the sensation. Leo let out another churr at the sight and moved to lick and nip on the other side of the olive green neck.

 

“Mh... god yes...”

 

While Leonardo's mouth worked on Donnie's neck, his hands moved to the parting slit on his brother's plastron. He dipped a finger inside, coaxing the hard cock out. Don shuddered as he dropped down and was immediately fondled by his big brother's hand.

He enjoyed the treatment, turning his head when he felt his little brother pull back.

 

“Raphie...” he whined, face completely flushed and drool dripping from his mouth, “...Please...” Donnie turned his upper body to grip Mikey's face in both hands, crushing their lips together.

Leo moaned at the sight and dropped down himself, rubbing his cock against Don's thigh as he continued stroking him.

 

“What do ya want, baby? Hm...?” Raph was panting himself, face pure lust as he watched his mates make out. He rubbed harder at the ring of muscles, but not hard enough to penetrate.

Mikey whimpered and tried to break the kiss with Donnie to answer Raph, but the genius wouldn't let go of him. Instead he deepened the kiss, letting out a possessive growl as he invaded his little brother's mouth with his tongue.

 

Leo and Raph smirked at each other at the display. They rarely got to see Donatello so dominant, and they decided it was really hot. After a mute agreement, Leo let go of Donnie's dick to grab his hips and move him to his knees, facing Mikey and Raph. Startled by the movement, the olive turtle broke the kiss to look behind him, only to get involved in another kiss by his oldest brother. It was a bit difficult to keep his head twisted for so long, but Leo made up for it by stroking his cock again, rubbing his own dick against Donnie's butt.

 

Another moan from his younger brother brought Don's attention to the front again. He bit his lip and churred at the sight of Leo shoving two fingers into Mikey's mouth, fucking him with the digits.

 

“You like that, don't you?” Leo husked into Donnie's earslit, smirking when he felt him nod. “His mouth feels so good around my fingers... the way his tongue caresses them... mh... it's so hot...” Don trembled as he moved against Leo's grip on his dick. “Do you wanna feel that mouth, babe?” Again Donnie nodded, panting hard and completely focused on the display before him. “Then _make_ him.”

Leo removed his fingers, eliciting a whine from Mikey, but it was unheard as it was overshadowed by Don's growl. Olive hands grabbed Mike's shoulders and pulled them forward off of Raph. The youngster tried to support his upper body with his arms, but Donnie refused to let him go, forcing him to balance with his knees only.

Unfortunately that brought him away from Raph's fingers and the pleasure, so he tried to pull away and get that delicious feeling back. Donnie wouldn't have any of that though and rubbed the head of his cock against the sea-green cheeks, spreading the precome.

 

“Now now, baby...” Raph smirked as he moved to kneel behind his youngest mate again, resuming the rubbing with his fingers after smearing the lube over his own erection. Mikey was dripping by now, and when Raphael put a little more pressure to the entrance it gave away easily, hungrily trying to pull the finger in deeper. The loud churr made Raph chuckle and he pulled his finger out again. “Be a good boy and suck Donnie off... Good boys get rewarded...” As if on accident he dipped his finger inside again.

 

Mikey didn't need any further incentive and obediently opened his mouth, allowing Donnie to thrust into him. The olive turtle didn't wait for him to adjust and pushed deep, churring when Mikey expertedly swallowed around him and relaxed his throat so Don could fuck his mouth.

While the genius was occupied, Leo used his saliva wet fingers to push into the opening under his tail. Donnie moaned at the feeling and continued to fuck Mikey's mouth and himself on his oldest brother's fingers.

 

Raph finally couldn't take the teasing anymore and plunged two of his fingers into the willing entrance.

 

“Fuck...” he groaned at the feeling and roughly moved his fingers to stretch his brother.

 

Donnie's breathing became labored as numerous moans were forced from him at the feeling of Leo's fingers in his ass and Mike's tight hot throat around his dick. Mikey was moaning himself non-stop now too, the feeling becoming overwhelming pretty quick. “Guys...” the genius panted, trying to warn them but it was too late. With a strangled cry he came, squeezing Leo's fingers and filling Mike's throat. The youngest one came shortly after, trembling as he tried to swallow all of Don's semen, but some of it spilled out anyway.

 

Leo and Raph pulled their fingers out of their little brothers after Donnie retreated from Mikey's mouth and seconds later the younger ones found themselves laying side by side on their carapaces. The dominant ones had switched, so Raph was straddling Donnie now and Mike looked up into Leo's smiling face.

 

The blue-banded turtle leaned down to lick Donatello's cum from Mike's chin and kissed him passionately while he rubbed his hard dick against the sea-green entrance to lube it up. Still out of breath, Mikey returned the soft smile Leo sent him and giggled a little when the older one nuzzled his neck before slowly entering him.

 

Meanwhile Raph used his still slick hand to wet Donnie's entrance more, nipping at the olive neck before Donnie wrapped his legs around Raph and pulled him closer. Smirking, Raphael complied and sank into Donnie's heat with a groan.

 

The pace got hard and fast pretty quick, as they were aroused for quite a while now. Suddenly Raph pulled back and grabbed Leo's shell to pull him closer, pushing his tongue in without asking for permission while his hips worked harder to reach climax.

Leo's pace had faltered, but it quickly sped up again as they found a rhythm. Mikey turned his face to the side as he started to get hard again from the constant stimulation of his sensitive prostate. The small sound he made prompted Donnie to engulf him in a kiss again, gasping when he felt Raph's hot semen filling him up.

 

Judging by Mike's mewl and Leo's groan the leader reached his climax too. He carefully pulled out along with Raph as they shared a sensual kiss. Mikey reached down to finish himself off again, but Donnie grabbed his hand and rolled over so he was on top of his younger brother.

 

“Let me...” he whispered, looking deeply into those sky blue orbs before he moved, rubbing their half-hard cocks together. He kissed him, invading his mouth and churring when he tasted himself there.

 

“Fuck that's hot...” Don and Mike smiled at each other at the comment and kissed again, tongues dancing as Donnie finally pushed his cock into Mikey's weeping entrance. They both were already pretty overstimulated, so it didn't take them long to come again.

 

“We should get cleaned up...” Leo mumbled, fighting a yawn as they laid there seconds later, completely spent and satisfied.

 

“We'll take a bath later... I'm done.” Was Donnie's answer as he cuddled closer to Raph, hands entangled with Mikey's.

 

The hothead chuckled and pecked his head.

“Together, yeah? Cause I would definitely like a sequel to this.” he motioned to themselves, grin still on his face.

 

“Of course you would, horndog.” Mikey muttered, pouting a little, but smiling when Leo nuzzled his neck from behind.

 

“Hey, there's nothing wrong with what we done. We did it together, didn't we?” Mikey rolled his eyes. “'Sides, we're cuddling now.”

 

“Psh, and you're talking about the next sex already.”

 

“Fine, you don't have to join us if you don't want to...”

 

“I didn't say that...” Raph grinned and Mikey chuckled when Leo placed butterfly kisses on his neck, tickling him.

 

“I think it's time for a bath...” Donnie announced as turned around and started to lick Mikey's cum from the smaller one's plastron.

 

* * *

 


End file.
